


Nine Cameras Spying

by mistresscurvy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Exhibitionism, Multi, Pornmas, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the guys are off on tour, sometimes an internet connection and a webcam are the only things that help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Cameras Spying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/gifts).



> Written for ladyfoxxx for the Twelve Days of Pornmas. Thank you to desfinado and shiningartifact for a speedy and excellent beta. ♥

There are times when Lindsey's entire life feels like a juggling act—a constant struggle to manage simultaneously being a wife, a mother, an artist and a musician. She'd also like a chance to also just be _herself,_ no descriptor needed. But finding the space for that is especially hard when Gerard is off playing the role of international rock star, when the ache of missing him is tempered a little by the need to keep every part of their life together under control in his absence.

Maintaining that control is worlds easier when Jamia is out in California, her presence so calming, another partner in the family. Lindsey's feeling anything but calm right now, though, with Jamia on her knees between Lindsey's legs, eating her out as the webcam captures it.

"Oh, fuck," Gerard says on the other side of the world, his voice hitching as Frank jerks him off slowly. "Fuck, so fucking gorgeous."

It's the middle of the afternoon in L.A., the following morning in Australia, and it's been almost two weeks since they left for the festival shows. Right now all Lindsey wants is to hear them both lose it for her, for Jamia, wants at least that connection if she can't have any other.

She grips Jamia's hair tight, moving with her as she licks over Lindsey's cunt. Lindsey pinches her own nipple and smiles when Frank groans in response, his hand moving faster on Gerard's dick.

"Not yet, Frank, I haven't come yet," she says, voice becoming breathy without her permission. "He needs to wait."

"Fuck, I can't, Linds, please," Gerard begs, but she knows he can. She stares at his cock, the head flushed deep red and leaking in Frank's hand. It looks delicious, and Lindsey wants it, wants it in her mouth and in her cunt, to feel it sliding slickly across her skin. She settles for sucking on her fingers, tongue swirling over her skin as her hips hitch up more. Closing her eyes, she tips her head back and focuses on the gasps and moans of Frank and her husband, the sounds of Jamia below, wet and sloppy.

Lindsey gasps when Jamia changes-- _something,_ the speed and the pressure of her tongue suddenly perfect, and when Jamia slips two fingers inside of her, still sucking on her clit as she presses upwards, Lindsey moans around her own fingers as she comes, muscles shaking. She lets herself enjoy it for a moment, lets her body ride it out, Jamia's mouth soft and warm against her. When she finally lifts her head back up and opens her eyes, she zeros in on Gerard gasping, his chest heaving as he watches her.

Pulling her fingers out of her mouth with a pop, she smiles at him. "Your turn."

He loses it almost before she finishes the words, grunting, "Ah, oh fuck, ah, oh fuck yeah, Frank, yeah," his voice fading away as his come drips down Frank's hand. Frank's gaze shifts back and forth between Gerard's dick and the computer, waiting.

Lindsey doesn't keep him waiting. "Clean him up, Frank," she says, jealous of how he ducks down immediately and gets his mouth on Gerard's cock, tongue thorough and careful. Gerard begins to whine from the stimulation, and Lindsey decides it's time to pay more attention to the woman on her knees in front of her.

Tugging on Jamia's hair until she stands up, Lindsey pushes Jamia onto the bed next to her, one palm skimming up her side to her tits as she kisses her. She licks her taste off Jamia's lips, wrapping her arm around Jamia's back and pulling her close. She can hear Frank panting in the background but she ignores it for now, letting go of Jamia's breast to reach down and run a hand up her leg. Jamia hooks one leg over Lindsey's lap, leaving her exposed and open, and Lindsey breaks away from the kiss to twist around and reach back on the bed for the dildo they'd left there.

When she looks back at the computer it's to see the top of Gerard's head moving over Frank's crotch, bent over him from the side so Lindsey and Jamia can see as much of Frank as possible. Frank's hands are tight around Gerard's face, and his eyes are glued to the computer, gaze focused and hungry. His mouth drops open when Lindsey drags the head of the dildo up Jamia's inner thigh, tongue flicking out over his lower lip. When Lindsey turns back to Jamia to watch as she presses the dildo slowly inside, she smiles at Frank's quiet exhalation of, " _Fuck._ "

She fucks Jamia slowly, leaning down to suck her nipples into her mouth as Jamia arches back, letting Lindsey take her weight. It's hard not to just push Jamia down onto the bed and fuck her there, covering over her body, but she makes sure to angle out, letting Frank see her. Whenever she glances back at the screen she can't decide where to look, whether to focus on the hot, wet slide of Frank's cock in and out of Gerard's mouth, or on Frank's face, the desperation and want so naked there.

She turns back to Jamia and licks up her neck, moving the dildo in and out faster, the base of it bumping up against Jamia's fingers as she rubs her clit. Jamia turns her head for a kiss and Lindsey gives it to her, sucking on her tongue as she moves against Jamia's thigh, hips thrusting in time with the dildo. Frank's babbling floats over her, his exclamations punctuated by Gerard's muffled groans. When Jamia shudders against her, one hand clamping down on Lindsey's wrist to hold her steady as she comes around the dildo, Frank moans once more. Lindsey tears herself away from Jamia's mouth to watch him come, his hands stroking through Gerard's hair over and over.

"Oh, god yeah, Lindsey, Jesus Christ," Jamia pants out, Frank groaning in response. The feeling of Jamia breathing hard against her is echoed by the sight of Frank panting through his orgasm, his stomach shaking and face lax. Suddenly exhausted, Lindsey lets the dildo slide out of Jamia, tossing it back onto the bed and hugging Jamia close to her. The boys are similarly drained, it seems, Gerard's head on Frank's thigh and Frank flopped back onto the bed.

"You'd better get some coffee, you've got a big day ahead of you," Jamia says, breaking the satiated silence. Lindsey watches as Frank sits back up, the muscles in his torso contracting, and he lays a hand on Gerard's face.

"She's right, time's a-wasting," he says, smacking Gerard's face twice before standing up, dislodging him.

"Can't I get a minute of afterglow?" Gerard complains, but he stands as well, his bare thighs and limp cock suddenly taking up most of the screen. He looks ridiculous and ungainly and like the most beautiful thing Lindsey's ever seen.

"You can get all the afterglow you want in seven days," Lindsey says, and the image on the screen shifts until she can see Gerard's face again, his expression warm.

"Six days for us," Frank calls out from behind him someplace.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how travel works, even from Australia," Jamia says wryly.

Lindsey's still focused on Gerard's face, on the light in his eyes. "It's a date," she says, and means it.


End file.
